


Kitty

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know we can’t keep it, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for darkamber who won me at the gulf_aid_now charity auction. Beta-ed by mithrel.

Sam watches with a smile as Gabriel makes playful noises at the little ball of fur on the bed. The grey kitten can’t be much more than a couple of months old, and its big blue eyes follow the archangel every time he moves.

“You know we can’t keep it, right?” Sam says softly as he sits on the bed next to Gabriel. “Not with the kind of lives we have.”

Gabriel pokes the kitten on its belly, laughing when a small, clumsy paw whacks his hand. “Of course we’re keeping her, she’s too cute! You wouldn’t abandon her, would you?” He rubs the kitten under her chin and she purrs. “Don’t listen to him, Kitty, of course you’re staying.”

“Kitty?” Sam arches an eyebrow as he starts petting the cat too. “Could you be even more cliché?”

“What, you prefer Fluffy, Mittens, Muffin?” Gabriel’s fingers brush against Sam’s long ones on the soft, grey fur. “Smokey?”

“Mmm, maybe not. I guess Kitty isn’t so bad.” Sam trails his fingers through the kitten’s soft fur. Somehow they become entwined with Gabriel’s, and when Sam raises his head he finds the archangel’s face mere inches from his.

Gabriel’s lips taste of chocolate and fresh air when he kisses him.


End file.
